This invention relates generally to a cushioning conversion machine which converts paper stock into cushioning material, and more particularly, to a cushioning conversion machine having a controller which can be used to control a number of different machines and to record and to perform machine diagnostics.
In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is typically placed in the shipping container to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some commonly used protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to perform adequately as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet""s already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
These and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alternative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable; making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious companies.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a low density cushioning product. This conversion may be accomplished by a cushioning conversion machine, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,198; 4,085,662; 4,109,040; 4,237,776; 4,557,716; 4,650,456; 4,717,613; 4,750,896; and 4,968,291. (These patents are all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and their entire disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.) Such a cushioning conversion machine converts sheet-like stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into low density cushioning pads or dunnage. A cushioning conversion machine, such as those disclosed in the above-identified patents, may include a stock supply assembly, a forming assembly, a gear assembly, and a cutting assembly, all of which are mounted on the machine""s frame. During operation of such a cushioning conversion machine, the stock supply assembly supplies the stock material to the forming assembly. The forming assembly causes inward rolling of the lateral edges of the sheet-like stock material to form a continuous strip having lateral pillow-like portions and a thin central band. The gear assembly, powered by a feed motor, pulls the stock material through the machine and also coins the central band of the continuous strip to form a coined strip. The coined strip travels downstream to the cutting assembly which cuts the coined strip into pads of desired length. Typically, the cut pads are discharged to a transitional zone and then, either immediately or at a later time, inserted into a container for cushioning purposes.
By selectively controlling the gear assembly (i.e., by activating/deactivating its motor) and the cutting assembly, a cushioning conversion machine can create pads of a variety of lengths. This feature is important because it allows a single machine to satisfy a wide range of cushioning needs. For example, relatively short pad lengths can be employed in connection with small and/or unbreakable articles, while longer pad lengths can be employed in connection with larger and/or fragile articles. Moreover, a set of pads (either of the same or different lengths) can be employed in connection with uniquely shaped and/or delicate articles, such as electronic equipment.
Presently, a variety of length-controlling systems are used to control pad length. For example, a manual system is available in which a packaging person manually activates the gear assembly (i.e., steps on a foot pedal) for a time period sufficient to produce a coined strip of the desired length. He/she then manually deactivates the gear assembly (i.e., releases the foot pedal) and activates the cutting assembly (i.e., simultaneously pushes two appropriate buttons on the machine""s control panel) to cut the coined strip. In this manner, a pad of the desired length is created. Alternatively, the system is designed so that a manual deactivation of the gear assembly (i.e., release of the foot pedal) automatically activates the cutting assembly.
Another technique used to control pad length is a time-repeat system. In such a length-controlling system, a timer is electrically connected to the gear assembly. The timer is set for a period (i.e., seconds) which, based on an estimated gear velocity, corresponds to the desired length of the pad. The timer is set by trial and error to obtain the desired pad length. The time-repeat system is designed to automatically activate the gear assembly for the selected period and thereby, assuming the estimated gear velocity is constant, produce a coined strip of the desired length. The system then deactivates the gear assembly and, if the automatic cut feature is enabled, then activates the cutting assembly to cut the coined strip into a first pad of the desired length. Thereafter, the system automatically re-activates the gear assembly to repeat the cycle so that, if the timer has not been disabled, a multitude of pads of substantially the same length are continuously created.
A further available length-controlling system is a removal-triggered system. This system is similar to the time-repeat system in that it deactivates the gear assembly based on the setting of a timer. However, with the removal-triggered system, the gear assembly is not automatically reactivated. Instead, it is only reactivated when the cut pad is removed, either manually by the packaging person, mechanically by a conveyor or by gravity. Upon reactivation, another pad of the same length is produced unless the timer is disabled.
Yet another length-controlling system includes a length-selection system which allows a packaging person to select certain predetermined pad lengths. In such a system, a selection panel (e.g., a key pad) is provided with a plurality of length options (e.g., buttons) so that a packaging person can manually select the appropriate pad length. When a particular length option is selected, the gear assembly is automatically activated for a period of time (based on estimated gear velocity) corresponding to the selected pad length. At the expiration of this time period, the gear assembly is deactivated, and the cutter assembly is activated.
Due to the increased popularity of paper protective packaging material, manufacturers often employ a plurality of cushioning dunnage conversion machines with preset parameters to produce protective packaging for articles of different sizes and shapes. This arrangement often reduces setup time and allows a manufacturer to produce and ship out goods in a minimal amount of time. In addition, manufacturers now incorporate programmed controllers to control the operation of cushioning dunnage conversion machines. These controllers result in reduced manpower, more uniform products, lower production costs, less error, and a safer working environment.
The controllers operate by continuously monitoring its respective machine through employment of sensing circuits connected to the machine, which provide output signals to a pre-programmed processor to control the respective machine according to the manufacturer""s specifications. Each different machine Typically has a respective independent controller unique to that particular machine. Employing a different controller for each machine type often results in increased manufacturing costs and chances of error in manufacture, and complicates replacement and repair.
It would be desirable to provide a single controller which could operate a variety of machine types without substantial adjustments or modifications to the controller. Such a universal controller would be less expensive to manufacture and easier to maintain because if it failed a technician would simply replace the circuit board of the controller and install a new one. It would also be desirable for a controller to collect and to store diagnostic information and to perform enhanced and automated packaging functions.
The present invention provides a cushioning conversion machine having a universal controller suitable for use in a variety of different configurations of a cushioning conversion machine with little or no change required of the controller. The universal controller includes a number of output ports for controlling the function of the cushioning conversion machine regardless of the cutting assembly employed or the operation mode selected for the universal controller. The cushioning conversion machine preferably includes a controller which communicates with various sensors and measuring devices to greatly increase the information available to the controller for recording and aiding in diagnostic and other functions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine includes a feed assembly for feeding stock through the machine and converting it into a cushioning product, a cutting assembly for cutting the cushioning product and a universal controller which includes a plurality of sensing devices for sensing the occurrence of predetermined events, a plurality of output ports for controlling one of a plurality of possible cutting assemblies which may be employed with the cushioning conversion machine, a selector switch for selecting one of a plurality of control options, and a processor for controlling the employed cutting assembly in accordance with events detected by the sensing devices and the control option selected.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine includes a plurality of cutting circuits, each cutting circuit for controlling the supply of electrical power to a cutting apparatus, a plurality of mode detection circuits for detecting an operating mode of the cushioning conversion machine and for generating mode signals indicative of the detected mode, and a processor for controlling the operation of the cushioning conversion machine in accordance with the mode signals, the processor generating control signals for controlling the supply of electrical power to at least one of a plurality of the cutting circuits.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a continuous strip of a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, a cutting assembly, mounted on the frame downstream of the conversion assemblies, which cuts the continuous strip of dunnage into a section of a desired length, and a controller for controlling operation of the feeding assembly and the cutting assembly, the controller including a selecting device for selecting the mode of operation of the feeding assembly and the cutting assembly, a processing device which generates control signals based on the selected mode of operation, and a controlling device which controls the feeding assembly and cutting assembly in accordance with the generated control signals.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like material into a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, and a controller for controlling operation of the feeding assembly, the controller including a selecting device for selecting the mode of operation of the feeding assembly, a processing device which generates control signals based on the selected mode of operation, and a controlling device which controls the feeding assembly in accordance with the generated control signals.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a continuous strip of a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, a cutting assembly, mounted on the frame downstream of the conversion assemblies, which cuts the continuous-strip of dunnage into a section of a desired length, and a diagnostic device which monitors the operation of the machine, the diagnostic device including a sensing device for sensing the mode of operation of the feeding assembly and the cutting assembly, a processing device which determines improper operation of the feeding assembly and the cutting assembly for the sensed mode of operation and generates signals in accordance with such improper operation, and a displaying device which displays codes corresponding to the generated signals for improper operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, and a controller/diagnostic device for controlling and monitoring operation of the feeding assembly, the controller/diagnostic device including a selecting device for selecting the mode of operation of the feeding assembly, a processing device which generates control signals based on the selected mode of operation and which determines machine status and improper operation of the feeding assembly for the selected mode of operation and generates signals in accordance with such machine status and improper operation, a controlling device which controls the feeding assembly in accordance with the generated control signals, and a displaying device which displays codes corresponding to the generated signals for machine status and improper operation.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a continuous strip of a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, a cutting assembly, mounted on the frame downstream of the conversion assemblies, which cuts the continuous strip of dunnage into a section of a desired length, a code reader for reading a code printed on the stock material, and a controller which decodes information from the code read from the stock material and selectively controls the operation of the machine as a function of the information.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a continuous strip of a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, a cutting assembly, mounted on the frame downstream of the conversion assemblies, which cuts the continuous strip of dunnage into a section of a desired length, a probe for determining the packaging requirements of a particular container, and a controller which controls the feeding and cutting assemblies to produce the required sections of dunnage product for the container as determined by the probe.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, and a controller/diagnostic device for controlling and monitoring operation of the feeding assembly, the controller/diagnostic device including a processing device which determines machine status of the machine and generates signals in accordance with such machine status, a memory device for storing such machine status, and a communication device for communicating such machine status to a remote processor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion network includes a supervisory controller communicating with a plurality of cushioning conversion machines which convert sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product, each machine including a controller for controlling the operation of the machine in accordance with instructions received from the supervisory controller.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion network includes a plurality of cushioning conversion machines which convert sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product, each machine including a controller for controlling the operation of the machine, the controller of each machine being linked to the controller of at least one other machine for communication between the controllers.
According to still a further aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion network includes a supervisory controller linked to a plurality of cushioning conversion machines which convert sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product, the supervisory controller controlling the operation of each machine.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting a sheet-like stock material into a dunnage product includes a frame having an upstream end and a downstream end, a stock material supply assembly, conversion assemblies, mounted on the frame, which convert the sheet-like stock material into a continuous strip of a dunnage product, a feeding assembly, mounted on the frame, for feeding the stock material through the conversion assemblies, a cutting assembly, mounted on the frame downstream of the conversion assemblies, which cuts the continuous strip of dunnage into a section of a desired length, and an assembly for measuring the length of stock material supplied from the stock supply assembly to the conversion assemblies.
According to an even further embodiment of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine includes a frame, conversion assemblies which are mounted to the frame and which convert a stock material into a cushioning product, and a length measuring device which measures the length of the cushioning product as it is being produced, the conversion assemblies including a rotating conversion assembly, the angular movement of this assembly directly corresponding to the length of the cushioning product, the length measuring device being positioned to monitor the angular movement of the rotating conversion assembly and thus the length of the cushioning product.